Launching a water vehicle from, and recovering a water vehicle to, the deck of a boat may present numerous challenges, such as when the vehicle being launched or recovered is heavy and/or in difficult sea states (e.g., high wind, heave and/or surge conditions). Accordingly, there is a desire for launch and recovery systems and methods that provide a new balance of properties.